To Begin Again
by Bandgeek918
Summary: Three different ponies from three different towns find themselves in Ponyville for different reasons. With new struggles and battles, the last thing any of them need is to fall in love. WARNING: Contains Femslash. Just to let you know. Enjoy! RDxOC. PPxOC


**Chapter One: Arrival**

Rainbow Dash could barely contain her excitement. She flew at high speeds toward the train station running straight through any of the puffy clouds in her way. '_What a waste of work,'_ She thought _'but it will all be worth it today!'_ As she took a quick glance to her left, she saw the train round a corner out of a tunnel at the bottom of the mountain. Rainbow push herself faster trying to get to the station before the train made itself their before her. She dived down toward the platform folding her wings just a bit so she would slow down.

The train slowed to a stop beside her as she landed with her front legs. Rainbow jumped off the ground again to hover in the air making it easier for her to spot the pony she was looking for. Her eyes scanned over the crowd of ponies again and again _'Where in Equestria is she?'_ Rainbow thought to herself. "Hey couz," She heard called out to her "I'm over here!" Rainbow turned to her right toward the voice to see a pony carrying saddle bags flying full speed toward her and tackling her to the ground. "KQ, you made it!" Rainbow Dash squealed out hugging her cousin from their spot on the ground. "Well a' course I made it! I missed my favorite cousin!"

KQ was an average sized pony with a metallic like silver coat and wings that resembled ones of a dragon's, except the inside of her wings were hot pink. Her eyes were the same shade as Rainbow's; those ran in the family, but smoky looking on the outside of them. Her cutie mark was a black dragon. She had a lime green gage in her ears and multiple piercings in the cartilage of the left ear. Her mane was the same style as her cousin's, but the colors were alternating teal and hot pink. She also wore a spike choker around her neck and a permanent smirk on her face. So over all she looked like a complete rocker.

Killer Queen laughed at Rainbow and got off of her. She hovered into the air and sat on the branch of a nearby tree. "So, what have you been up to, Bow?" She asked leaning her back up against the branch. Rainbow smiled the name. "You know same old, same old." Rainbow smirked. "The real question is what have you been up to?" KQ laughed "I torched somepony's mane on fire because he made fun of my cutie mark." Rainbow laughed a little at the thought of her cousin setting fire to somepony's mane. "I would have done the same thing if I had your-"

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called her from behind. Rainbow whipped around to see a mare with a red coat, sleek wings, a black and red mane styled mane, and a headphone Cutie Mark that was a little taller than her. She seemed to have multiple piercings in her cartilage too. She wore bands on her legs, a black vest, and sunglasses. An orange foal with a purple mane stood on a scooter next to her. The taller mare flashed her teeth at Rainbow showing off her dazzling smile. _'This mare is gorgeous.'_ Rainbow thought swooning at the smile.

"Rainbow Dash, this is my big sister!" Scootaloo introduced. The mare took of her sunglasses to reveal her purple eyes. "I'm Red Rider, you can call me Red," She winked at Rainbow. Rainbow fell to the ground with a crash. Scootaloo giggled as Rainbow glared at her. "Squirt, you never told me you had a sister! Hi I'm Rainbow Dash! This is my cousin Killer Queen." Red's eyes stayed trained on Rainbow. Rainbow Dash blushed a little and nervously giggled. KQ burst out laughing as the two continued to make eye contact. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But it was just too funny!"

Scootaloo looked at her sister and nudged her trying to push her along. "Bye, Rainbow Dash! I've got to show her off to Everypony else! See ya' later, we're headed to Applejack's"

"Bye, Squirt! Bye Red! I'll see you later!" The two walked off as Rainbow watched Red leave. When they were out of sight, KQ started to laugh again. Rainbow threw a stick at her head. "Shut up!"


End file.
